


What Karma Wants

by BubblyWashingMachine



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, High School, I Don't Even Know, Is this an AU?, Kinda?, M/M, No Context, idfk, karushuu, ohmygodtheywereroommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyWashingMachine/pseuds/BubblyWashingMachine
Summary: "Oh, what do you want?"Karma and Gakushuu are roommates. They might hate each other less than they thought.





	What Karma Wants

“Oh, what do you want?” Gakushuu turned, still holding the pile of clothes he had been unpacking from his shiny suitcase. Karma grinned, ignoring the heat under his skin that threatened to show itself on his cheeks as the strawberry-blond gracefully raised an eyebrow and waited.

 

“I want to know how you fold your clothes so neatly, Asano,” he sighed dramatically, flopping down on his roommate’s bed, displacing some of the colour-and-item-coordinated clothes sitting there tidily.  Karma gestured vaguely to his own scuffed suitcase, which currently, in its half-unpacked state, looked like he’d picked up a wardrobe, turned it upside down, violently shaken out its contents into the bag and quickly shut the lid.

 

Gakushuu scowled and placed his own crisply folded clothes into his dresser, purposely kicking Karma’s leg out of his way as we walked past. Karma didn’t seem to mind, leaning back and resting his head on the pile of clothes. Gakushuu scowled, again. He was going to give himself a headache at this rate, as if Karma wasn’t enough of one.

 

He hated his new roommate. Even more so, he hated how hard it was to hate him.

 

Finding things to hate about the redhead had been a challenge since they were fifteen, after all, but it seemed Karma had found no trouble finding things to hate about Gakushuu, after all the time they’d known each other.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karma smirk.

 

“Just stay on your side of the room, Akabane.”

 

…

 

“What do you WANT, Akabane?” Gakushuu snarled, getting up from his desk where he had been studying for the past four hours and shoving Karma away from him, tears almost visible in the corners of his tired eyes. He looked hollow inside, cold and lonely. Karma took another step back, opening his mouth. He closed it again.

 

“Nothing,” he said mildly, almost smiling and failing, fighting the urge to grab the other boy and wrap his arms around him. “Nothing at all.”

 

He held out his hands, to show Gakushuu he held no weapons, only a juice box of strawberry milk in one hand, and in the other, a hot paper cup of coffee. He took another silent step back, watched Gakushuu’s eyes lighten in understanding as he looked at the coffee, a drink Karma had made it abundantly clear that he hated. Their eyes met, and Gakushuu took a breath. _I didn’t realise,_ he might have said. _Wait, I’m sorry,_ he might have said. He might have taken a break, accepted the coffee, had a short nap. Let himself rest.

 

The moment passed. Karma turned away, dropping both items in their shared paper waste bin as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

…

 

“Fine. I’ll get you something from the vending machine on the way. What do you want?” Gakushuu stood impatiently at the door, one hand on the doorknob, one hand clasped around his wallet. Karma pretended to consider, to deliberate, placing one finger on his lips and humming, watching the other boy get more and more frustrated, and immensely enjoying the way Gakushuu’s eyes narrowed and his feet shifted irritably. Since becoming roommates, Karma had made it his personal goal to find out what made Gakushuu tick, and how to get under his skin.

 

Slow decision making about trivial things was one of the many things that made Gakushuu’s eyebrow twitch.

 

From his bed, he finally smiled, and took a deep breath. Gakushuu straightened.

 

“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want! I want ah, I want ah, I want…”

 

Gakushuu glowered and opened the door. Just as he was disappearing, Karma called out, “I want a strawberry milk please, oh kind leader, oh graceful one - “

 

Gakushuu gave him the finger and shut the door. Karma laughed with glee.

 

A couple of minutes later, Gakushuu returned with a carton of strawberry milk and a chocolate bar, tossing them both in Karma’s general direction without a glance and saying nothing.

 

…

 

“What do you want?” Gakushuu asked, irritated and taken by surprise, his back to the wall, his books now on the floor from where Karma had suddenly knocked them from his hands. Karma, only a centimetre from his nose, glared at him murderously.

 

“Everything,” he said, and wrapped both hands around Gakushuu’s tie and yanked him forward until their faces collided. Gakushuu let out a strangled cry for help, tried pushing Karma’s shoulder’s away, tried elbowing his way out of the other boy’s grip. Karma’s mouth was warm. Gakushuu could feel his eyelashes against his skin. He, he, tried to shove Karma away. Karma pushed him back.

 

It was not very romantic, but first kisses never are. Karma refused to let go of the tie, however, and Gakushuu, faced with no escape routes, stopped struggling. He took a shuddering breath, let the redhead do whatever he wanted. Karma felt him go still.

 

And when Gakushuu’s head stopped spinning and he let himself concentrate on nothing but the scent of strawberries and the boy in front of him and the hands close to his throat… did he like it?

 

Slowly, very slowly, Gakushuu’s hands moved to rest lightly on Karma’s waist. Against his mouth, he felt Karma grin, and let go of his tie, wrapping his arms instead around Gakushuu’s neck. The two had been almost exactly the same height in junior high, but with the height Karma had recently gained Gakushuu had to tilt his head up humiliatingly in order to make their noses line up. (Which they did, like they were made to fit together). He felt his shoulder blades pressing painfully into the wall, and the redhead’s steel grip around his neck, and their mouths moving in time with his pounding heartbeat, Karma pushing himself closer, closer, closer, and Gakushuu wasn’t pushing him away any more.

 

Yes. He liked it. He liked having him there, where he could see him, feel him.

 

They pulled away, gasping for air, their faces flushed and embarrassed. Karma was openly staring at him, the beginnings of a shit-eating grin starting to creep onto his face. He still hadn’t let go of Gakushuu. The blond tightened his grip on Karma’s waist, pulling him closer against his chest, and Karma’s smirk disappeared. That was much better.

 

“Do you? I mean. You–” Gakushuu had never seen Karma look so unsure of himself, so… blushing. He was obviously nervous, anticipating Gakushuu’s reaction, but he was trying not to show it. He looked practically adorable. “I thought you were gonna punch me in the face for a second there!” Nervous laughter. “But you didn’t. So?”

 

Gakushuu scowled, and kissed him again, quickly on the mouth. “I still might.”

 

Karma exhaled shakily, and glared, his composure regained in an instant.

 

“You know, you’re going to regret this,” he said quietly, eyes sharp.

 

“Yes, I know.” Gakushuu tilted his head to the side and appreciated Karma’s eyes drifting to rest on his throat. He moved his hands up, so they were on the redhead’s ribcage.

 

He felt Karma’s breath quicken, watched his golden eyes darken, but neither of them looked away. How long had Karma been looking at him like this, and how long had Gakushuu ignored it? Why had he never realised he felt the same way?

 

Karma finally broke out into disbelieving, genuine cackles, and collapsed against Gakushuu, mumbling something into the side of his neck.

 

“What?” Gakushuu’s voice sounded hoarse. He swallowed.

 

“Gakushuu Asano likes me, Gakushuu Asano likes me, Gakushuu Asano really likes me-!” Karma sang. Gakushuu could feel him grinning. He gritted his teeth.

 

“That’s pathetic, you sound like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl, and also, you’re wrong. I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t!”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“Does this mean I can call you Shuu?”

 

“NO,” Gakushuu growled. Karma kissed him on the cheek, and again on the jaw, and pulled away, smiling playfully, but his cheeks were still red. He couldn’t hide that.

 

“Okay, Shuuie.”

 

“No.”

 

“Gaku-gaku?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Gakushoot me in the head?”

 

Gakushuu let his head _thunk_ back onto the wall, trying not to smile, hearing Karma laughing. This was right. This was how they were meant to be.

 

…

 

Gakushuu’s fingers tapped on the counter impatiently as the customer tried to make up their mind. The growing line of similarly impatient patrons shifted their feet. The clock moved forward slowly.

 

Gakushuu hadn’t needed to take this job. He didn’t need the money, and he was embarrassingly reluctant to spend any time away from the dorm, because, well, because that’s where Karma spent most of his time. Which meant that that was where Gakushuu wanted to be. Ren had told him that they could always find someone else, but he had asked _him_ first – so naturally the blond had felt some sense of responsibility.

 

“You’ve been neglecting your social duties, as a leader,” his friend had argued, “spending all your time with the delinquent. You need to start using your people skills again. I’m offering you a job in customer service, my friend, as well as the chance to spend endless hours with _me_!” And Gakushuu couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t take the job.

 

He was thinking of plenty reasons now. Karma was probably back at their room now, revising, studying, getting smarter, improving his chances at beating Gakushuu in the upcoming exams, putting spiders in the laundry basket… _Spiders? In_ my _laundry? It’s more likely that you think._

 

His eye twitched as the customer finally decided on a muffin and latte. As he handed them back their change, a flash of bright red hair caught his eye and he looked up, startled.

 

 

“What do _you_ want?” He stuttered. Karma beamed at him, tucking the beanie he’d been wearing into his coat pocket. So _that’s_ why Gakushuu hadn’t realised who it was.

 

“Why, funny you ask!” The redhead said brightly, still grinning. “I would like one strawberry tart, and one kiss, please.”

 

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. He placed the tart in a paper bag and took Karma’s money. “Do you have a member’s card?”

 

“Actually, I do,” Karma said, placing the card on the counter. Gakushuu scanned it, deposited his boyfriend’s change into his hand and passed him the bag. Karma didn’t move.

 

“Kiss.”

 

“What, here?” Gakushuu rolled his eyes.

 

“I asked for a kiss. What kind of coffee shop are you, if you don’t sell those?”

 

So who was he to resist? Rejection would only make Karma cause a scene, and Gakushuu could tell he was itching for some drama anyway. He had that look in his eyes, the one he would get before they used to fight. He was bored, and this was his way of entertaining himself – he expected Gakushuu to refuse, and would create a big scene out of it. He didn’t care if Gakushuu lost his job because of it, because it would only mean they would spend more time together. He was smart.

 

“Fine,” Gakushuu murmured. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Karma’s mouth, and the other boy blinked in mild surprise, as did the other customers waiting impatiently behind him.

 

“I’ll… sit over there. I’ll wait until your shift is over.” Karma said loosely, not disappointed, not particularly shocked. A kiss was as good as a fight, he supposed. He pointed vaguely at one of the empty tables and walked off.

 

The next customer in line, a teenage girl, smirked at Gakushuu as he fussed around with the cash register to hide the redness on his cheeks. She leaned over, mock batting her eyelids, and rested her elbows on the counter.

 

“Is that one of the benefits of the member’s club?”

**Author's Note:**

> The first makeout session I've ever written lol
> 
> I didn't know what to rate it but it's a little spicy?? Anyway, you're here now, you've already read it, go ahead and yell at me about karushuu in the comments


End file.
